Snowboarding has become increasingly popular in recent years and generally involves descending a slope by standing sideways on a lightweight board that is attached to the user's feet. Unlike skiing, which requires the user to shift their weight from one ski to the other, snowboarders shift their weight from heels (heelside) to toes as well as from one end of the board to the other. Shifting weight toward the nose (front) of the board will allow the rider to head downhill, while shifting weight toward the tail (back) of the board will allow the rider to head uphill or slow down. Quick turns can be achieved by pushing the back foot forward or pulling it backward to change direction, and stops can be achieved by pushing heels or toes down hard to dig the edge of the snowboard into the snow.
In order to maneuver the board, the rider's foot must be firmly attached to the board. Currently, snowboarding equipment requires a board, typically around five feet long, bindings attached to the board, and boots. The bindings, which are used to hold the boots to the board, are available in a variety of configurations, including metal fasteners, plastic straps, and step-in versions. Some bindings have high backs behind the heels to provide support and added leverage on turns. Regardless of the type of binding, the bindings typically remain within a fixed orientation during use. Thus, while the snowboard itself can be designed to provide some flexibility, most of the mechanical stress caused by use is placed on the rider. Such stress on the rider's legs can reduce performance, and can cause shearing between the boot and the rider's foot internal to the boot. Moreover, the lack of impact absorption can increase edge chatter and reducer rider control.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved binding system that reduces stress on the rider's legs, while improving the rider's ability to control the board.